The Little Solider Inside Of Me
by BreedLoveCross
Summary: Everyone thinks of Italy of a useless nation who doesn't even try to stand up for himself but when he goes missing, everyone wants him back. While Italy is gone, he misses Germany but a little part of him is glad that he's away from Germany. Is the Holy Roman Empire?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N THIS IS GOING TO BE REALLY OUT OF CHARACTER SO I'M JUST WARNING YOU NOW BE!**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

Germany woke up to find that Italy was once again, in his arms. It was three in the morning according to Germany's clock. Germany and Italy aren't together _together_ but they sure act like it. Germany pulled Italy closer to his body and closed his eyes, falling back into a deep slumber.

_"Germany! Germany!" Italy cried. "Germany, help me!" Bombs were falling from the sky while people ran into bomb shelters with their children and belongings. Italy was frozen in shock and fear, screaming my name he wailed his arms as bombs landed closer and closer to him._

_"Germany, help me!" Italy screamed tears streaming down his face. Germany's face made an expression that no one thought that they would ever see. Germany was scared. He was scared for his life and Italy's life._

_Once Germany got his act together, he ran after the younger nation. Germany's running was slow but he was also going at the speed of lighting. Italy's screams became muffled as a bomb fell on his soul. Germany was too late. The bomb landed straight on Italy and now he's gone._

_Germany fell to his knees and screamed Italy's name. He hugged himself and cried Italy's name punishing himself for not being there for the younger nation when he needed him the most._

_"You are pathetic!" A voice said. A boy with the same blond hair and blue eyes held Italy's dead body in his arms bridal style. "You should've saved him! You are not worthy to be a nation!"_

_The man wore a black and white suit, more like puffy pants and a shirt with a white strip in the middle of the shirt. Germany recognised him but couldn't pin point how he knew him._

_"You could not keep Italy safe!" He yelled at Germany. The man looked at Italy and softly cupped his cheek like Germany always wanted to do when Italy was upset or he had hurt himself. "Now, my Italy, it dead because you couldn't save him!"_

_Germany wanted to yell back but seeing Italy's dead body in somebody else's arms just bad enough._

_"You should be disgusted with yourself!"_

Germany woke up by the sound of his own screaming. Italy was trying to hold him down as Germany waved his arms with fear.

"Germany! Germany!" Italy said calming the older nation down. "Ve~ it's a nightmare!"

Germany calmed down and looked at Italy. _He was alive; it was all just a dream!_

Germany smiled and said his thanks. The time was only eight in the morning and neither of them wanted to get out of bed just yet. With Italy's permission, Germany held him tight to his body, afraid to let go in case something were to happen to him if he fell asleep again. Italy was more than happy to jump into Germany's arms and cuddle with him. At times, Germany would squeeze Italy just to make sure that he was still with him and that this wasn't a dream.

The day went quickly for Germany. He was close to Italy for the whole day, waiting for the bombs to fall down from the sky making the Earth shake. That night, Germany kept sneaking into Italy's room while he was sleeping just to be safe that he was still in his bed fast asleep.

Germany decided to sleep in Italy's bed so that he wouldn't have to keep going back and forwards into his room and then back out each hour in the night. Germany grabbed the door knob and opened the door to find a body-less bed. Germany started to panic as he ran through the house calling Italy's name over and over again.

"Italy!" Germany screamed so loud that he woke Japan up.

* * *

**I hope you liked the chapter**

**I don't own Hetalia**

**Review**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N THIS IS GOING TO BE REALLY OUT OF CHARACTER SO I'M JUST WARNING YOU NOW BE!**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

Italy woke up by water touching his face. Sand was in his hair and on his face as he sat up on the beach. Italy the solider inside of him wouldn't come out, but then again, it never did in any situation. The fact that Italy wasn't as strong as Germany or as awesome as Prussia and America or as good as a cook as Japan and that depresses him.

Italy dug into his pocket and brought out a white flag just in case anyone wanted to imprison him for some odd reason that he wouldn't understand. Italy walked around the beach debating whether he should go in land or stay near the water. Time went by very slowly as a storm started brewing in. Italy ran in land when the water started stirring and making big waves.

He yelled for someone over the sound of wind, the sea and thunder. Every time lighting brightens across the sky, Italy would quickly run under a tree while wishing that Germany was with him. He was in his pyjamas pants and only his pyjamas pants. His feet were hurting from all the walking on sticks and rocks, he was cold and he wanted to be in his bed with Germany holding him like he normally would on a stormy night.

"Hello?" Italy yelled. He started running with fear and excitement. He wasn't so sure where all of his energy sudden came from but he was filled with it as more excitement came into his body. He was in an unknown island and there's a massive storm raging but he felt safe from the dangers of his situation. "Hello!" Italy called out louder. Italy started running faster and faster until he tripped over something and passed out.

_Germany sat on the couch reading his book in silence as Italy watched him from far away. He's always liked the way Germany would be able to read for hour's non-stop without moving. Italy tried to read a book once but he couldn't sit still as long as Germany would. So instead, sometimes Italy would bring out his pencils, paint and paper and draw or paint Germany who is so involved in his book he wouldn't notice until eight paintings are done._

_Germany didn't mind that Italy was drawing him whenever he had a chance to. Italy liked looking at the blue eyed Germany when he's so serious. Germany once started staring at Italy as he drew his face and body. Whenever Italy would look back at Germany he would quickly look back at his book._

_"Germany . . ." Italy whined. "Do we have any more paper?"_

_"I'm afraid not." Germany closed his book and grabbed his jacket. Italy's eyes lit up and ran, grabbed Germany's hand and pulled him outside. "Calm down!" Germany said laughing. "It's like when I allowed you to make pasta in my kitchen for the first time."_

_"Germany!" Italy smiled as he jumped around the older nation. "Let's make pasta when we get home!"_

_Germany shook his head and let go of Italy's hand. Italy's mood went right down to the bottom of the Earth. Did he do something to make Germany angry at him? Was he _too_ happy?_

_Italy placed his hands in his pockets as they walked to the shops. Germany felt bad for letting Italy's hand go. He wanted to hold it all the time, though; he knew that people would talk if they saw them holding hands. No matter what Germany thought about Italy, he knew that they had no chance with each other. At times, Germany wanted to go back in time just so he wouldn't find the box labelled "Tomatoes". He wished he never found the box, because if he never found the box, he wouldn't find Italy, and if he didn't see Italy everywhere, he wouldn't have fallen in love with the nation._

_That night, Italy prayed to his grandfather to let Germany know how he really felt about the older nation. He prayed for the whole night at Germany's desk until he passed out from exhaustion. When Italy woke, he saw Germany with a girl by his side. The girl had long brown curly hair, brown eyes and wore a long blue frilly dress. She was basically another Italy and the worst part was: Germany, he has his arms around her waist, he was kissing her cheeks and grinding against her while humming and moaning in her ear. The girl smirked at Italy like she was laughing at him and his emotions. Next thing, the Italian girl and Germany were having sex right in front of Italy like he wasn't there. Italy was screaming at Germany to stop, that he loves him but it seemed like Italy was bound to the chair and forced to watch him grind on her over and over again._

_"Germany!"_

Italy woke by the sound of his own scream. He was tied in a chair, bound in rope and chains. The rope and chain rubbed against his skin as he screamed and wailed trying to set himself free.

"Shut up!" A slapped came across Italy's cheek. Italy stopped screaming and trying to set himself free. He didn't dare to speak or make a single sound and move. A man with brown hair, blue eyes, a build, fit body said. He wore a white tank top, trainer's shoes and loose jeans. "Good. Now try to get yourself out of those chains and rope." He picked up a timer and press start. At first Italy did nothing to get out of his bound. He just sat on the chair hoping that the rope would tighten and break his body in little pieces. After what felt like a month, Italy just tired of doing nothing; moving around hurt his skin too much now so instead, he tipped the chair back. The chair broke and then rope and chains were now loose enough to pull over his head and back onto the floor. The guy smiled and stopped the timer.

"Ten minutes, Pet." He said with a smirk. "I have the cook cooking pasta, if you make fifteen laps before sunset; we're having pasta for dinner." He looked at his watch and smiled. "You have eight minutes to run around the island." Then Italy ran. He ran so fast so that he could have pasta. He also ran to find a boat or something that will afloat in the sea to get off this island and to get away from the weird smirking man.

The sunset came too fast. He was only on his fifth lap when the sunset came. The man didn't make Italy stop running once the sun was fully down. It got to the point where the man ran beside him yelling at him to keep moving. Italy didn't have the energy to run any further on his twelfth lap. The man started walking beside him, pushing him to keep going, yelling comments like "You still going to be the weak one?" or "How the fuck are you even a nation? You're pathetic!"

On the last lap, all Italy could think of was his dream. The image of Germany touching another body made him fill up with rage but the image also made him want to sleep and never wake up. All of his energy was drained but he kept going. It turned out that Italy did another six laps instead of going to bed which was so unlike him. The man was pleased with Italy doing another six laps instead of the standard laps that he gave him.

"Go back and get some rest." The man said as he showed Italy to his room. "You're going to need it for tomorrow's training." Italy collapsed on the bed face down. He didn't change out of his sweaty clothes but as soon as his head hit the pillow, the young nation passed out like a rock.

* * *

**I hope you liked the chapter**

**I don't own Hetalia**

**Review**


End file.
